


spoonful of sugar

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bruises, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Food, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Movie Reference, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol gets distracted by food, and baekhyun isn't going to tolerate that when his dick is still hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoonful of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> based off the sixth photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

Baekhyun swallowed another moan, instead biting his lip and pressing his face into his forearm, "Fuck, Chanyeol."

His boyfriend's pace was ruthless, like he was a fucking machine, and Baekhyun knew he was going to be bruised from his hips all the way down to mid thigh from where he had been bent over half the furniture in the house, finally ending up in the kitchen. And Chanyeol, because he was a prick, had the audacity to stop fucking Baekhyun right as he was about to come to preheat the oven and spend three fucking minutes picking out what he was hungry for. The elder had half a mind to get himself off, but there was something about a completely unabashed Chanyeol parading around with his dick glistening in the light that made him wait. 

He took the opportunity to peel his skin away from the counter looking down to count the blossoming marks that were slowly forming against his hipbones. With a gentle touch, he traced the lines and splotches of purple that were speckling his skin, completely giving up the idea that he was going to get off soon. Baekhyun turned around, sighing at the feeling of his back cracking, and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Chanyeol was completely distracted, pulling out vegetables and the cutting board as if Baekhyun was going to let that slide. 

"Chanyeol, baby, I think you're a little confused about how this is supposed to work. First, I get off. Second, you feed me. Not feed me while I'm waiting to get off. Get your dick back in my ass, or that cucumber over there is going to a good cause," Baekhyun had a challenging quirk to his eyebrows, lips pursed in a thin line as he glared at Chanyeol. 

In the younger's defense, he looked like he had genuinely forgotten, which was a whole other conversation all together. 

"Oh, don't ruin my cucumber. I just got that from tha-"

"I don't care. This," he gestured towards his cock, "is what I care about. Get your ass over here." without another comment, he turned off the burner and put a pan of something to the back of the stove. 

He looked like a kicked puppy, and Baekhyun was thoroughly unamused as he turned back around, pushing his ass against Chanyeol's dick. Hands snaked around his body, one pressing against his lower stomach as the other one ran through his hair before grabbing a fistful at the back of Baekhyun's head. He grunted, about to make a snarky remark before his face and chest hit the counter hard enough for it to feel like the air had been ripped from his lungs, and Chanyeol was kissing the back of his neck with a little more teeth than the elder really wanted. 

Chanyeol's skin was burning hot compared to the frigid counter beneath Baekhyun's body, and he whined, wriggling his hips back. The younger put an end to that, grabbing his hip bone with long fingers pressing into the fresh bruises that had the elder trying to twitch away in pain. He was practically immobile, his boyfriend too large for him to go anywhere, and the thought had his body clenching in anticipation. 

By the time Chanyeol pushed back in, there was a line of red going down Baekhyun's spine. Chanyeol stared down at it while starting at a ruthless pace, fucking the other like he was only there for Chanyeol to get off. It made him think of an external spine, every single notch having a splotch of red to compliment it. Baekhyun would adore it when the bruises finally settled in. He loved being manhandled and marked, too much, too painful, almost like he was nothing but a breathing sex doll. Personally, Chanyeol saw him as more of a sex kitten, even going far enough to call him kitten during sex, which ended up with Chanyeol nursing a bloody nose while Baekhyun jacked off and came on his chest. He didn't even help the younger clean up, only making an offhand comment about the how nice the shade of pink was from the blood and come mixing. When they had made up, Chanyeol pitifully laying on his side of the bed giving the other puppy eyes, Baekhyun had mumbled something about a bad ex and war flashbacks. Needless to say, he never really brought it up again. 

A sharp bite of fingernails digging into his ass had his hips moving faster, slamming Baekhyun's bruised body further into the counter, "Why the fuck do you keep getting distracted?" Baekhyun grunted between thrusts, his voice an octave higher than usual from the angle Chanyeol was fucking him.

"I'm hungry. You didn't feed me before climbing on me this morning," the fact the the elder could hear the pout in Chanyeol's voice had him rolling his eyes and trying to push back against him.

"Then touch my dick and get me off," he spat, the arousal so thick and heavy in his body that he was starting to feel sick. 

Chanyeol didn't appreciate the attitude, somehow managing to move even faster and had Baekhyun choking on his words. He said something, but neither one of them could understand the choked syllables that came out of his throat. All the elder could do was clench around him and moan, his voice breathy and spent from how many times he'd come that day. Neither of them was surprised when Baekhyun came after a few well angled thrusts, his come landing across their counter, painting the grey stone white. He didn't say anything when the younger ground out his own orgasm on his over sensitive body, actually enjoying the way he felt so used as he struggled to catch his breath. When Chanyeol came, he pulled out, opting to come all over the smaller man's ass and thighs. 

After forty-five minutes of cleaning, kissing, and Chanyeol adoring his boyfriend's bruises, they found themselves in the kitchen once more, Baekhyun clad in boxers and Chanyeol's sweatshirt sitting on the counter where he had been fucked less than an hour before, watching as Chanyeol pretended to host a cooking show. Whatever he was making looked delicious, his stomach growling loudly at the smell while he watched the man cook with a practiced ease. His fingers flying around the small space without a moment of hesitation. The sight was breathtaking, but honestly, so was Chanyeol. He felt so well fucked and sedated that it was nice to just pretend for once that they were normal, doing normal things. Not to mention, once dinner was done and Baekhyun was full of food and less likely to argue with his boyfriend about anything and everything, he noticed some scifi movie with a green girl and raccoon thing sitting on the coffee table. He wasn't going to let the other know, but he loved when Chanyeol fucked him into oblivion just so they could cuddle on the couch and watch dumb movies.


End file.
